Hayek
The lustrous Land of Hayek is a country at the south edge of the Tse Sol island continent. It is well-known for it's Ken To trees and it's heavily spiritual population, as well as it's thriving economy and market. The country is ruled by two governing bodies. The Council of the Seven Heavens, which handles the external affairs of the state, and the Three Wisdoms that preside over the three provinces and handle internal affairs. People We are having a feast! Why you ask? Why not! The people of Hayek are known for their friendliness and acceptance of non humans. They live long lives assisted by the blessed springs that prolong their lives (some are known to have reached 180 years old!) and are always ready to celebrate and have fun. Professions The majority of the citizens are either fishers or farmers, fishing along the shores of the countryside or working in the Nem farms along the many rivers. In the capital of Hayek, many choose to become craftsmen or traders freely trading using Wu, the nation's currency. The Four Paths While the people of Hayek are peaceful and love a good laugh they are often trained in at least one of the Four Paths, or Guk as they are called in the native language. Ken To Guk The art of fighting using a long stick or polearm, it is called such from the Ken To plant that is often used as the weapon. It's users are agile and fight with elegance, almost like dancing. La Ti Guk The art of fighting using hand to hand combat, named after La Ti an animal native to the south part of the island. It is characterized with swift motions aimed towards the weak points of the body. It is said that a master of La Ti Guk can paralyze an opponent with one move. Cha Gi Guk The art of fighting using a sword. Cha Gi Guk practitioners can either choose between using a large two handed sword or a shortsword and a shield usually made from wood. Metal shields are mostly used ceremoniously as they are more expensive to make and maintain. Je Su Guk The art of fighting using a bow and arrow. Je Su is considered the hardest Path since it requires total peace of mind to become a master. The bows are made from Ken To wood for it's flexibility and the strings from animal intestines. Government The government is split into two parts, the Council of the Seven Heavens and the Three Wisdoms, each having authority over external and internal affairs respectively. Council of the Seven Heavens The Council is comprised of seven wise men and women. They hold the title for life and when one dies the rest elect one of the Three Wisdoms to take their place. They reside in the Palace of the Sky and the Earth resting in the foothills of Dento the Mountain.Their role is to negotiate with outside nations and look after the interests of Hayek on the world scene and are also the ceremonial heads of state, leading the celebrations and rituals. Three Wisdoms The Three Wisdoms were the East and West of Taylo and the Keeper of the Gates. Now they are the Son/Daughter of Taylo, the Dragon of the Sea and the Breather of Stones The Son/Daughter of Taylo resided in the city of Yukawa before it fell, and watched over the eastern land of the country. Now he/she resides in Ik Ten Val and is the Governor of the city-isle. The West of Taylo resided in the city of Kotona and correspondingly his responsibility was the western part. After the recent invasion and Sundering the Breather of Stones looks over the island chain of Kimetia and resides in the newly founded city of Jeu Xai The Dragon of the Sea is also the leader of the navy and resides in Hajin To, the biggest city of the four islands that make up the Gates of the Sun and Moon. The role of the Three Wisdoms is to take care of internal affairs and are in charge of lawmaking and also act as the head judges of their respective provinces.